Scorched pirate ship
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Hazard Sector at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will say "Possible Ship Detected". Classified as a HOSTILE_HAZARD_SUN type beacon under the title HAZARD_SUN_INTENSE. ---- A scorched pirate ship is silhouetted against a sun in supernova. The heat levels are beyond measuring. You calculate that the next flare will be ten times stronger than usual and deal considerable damage to your ship, but you also detect a still-intact weapon system floating near the pirate vessel. * Try to take the weapon on board before the next flare. ** 2x: ''The nova erupts before you can even reach the derelict ship. Everything goes dark, and you are thrown around on the bridge like in a bad science fiction movie from the past. When you come to again in the medbay, your First Officer gives you a grim look. The ship has taken heavy damage, structural integrity is failing.'' *** Your ship takes 8''' hull damage, '''3 '''of your system ignites, and '''2 of your system is breached. ** You fetch the weapon in a fly-by with the mechanical arm, but the nova erupts before you can get out of the danger zone. Suddenly, everything goes dark. When you come to again in the medbay, your First Officer gives you a grim look. The ship has taken heavy damage, structural integrity is failing. *** Your ship takes 8''' hull damage, '''3 '''of your system ignites, and '''2 of your system is breached, receive a low amount of scrap and resources, and a random weapon * Detonate your reserve fuel to escape with the weapon. ** You swoop past the derelict ship and pick up the cargo. Then you eject some of your FTL fuel and ignite it, sending a shockwave that thrusts your ship well beyond the sun's gravity and back into the nearby nebula. *** You are now in a plasma storm and you lose 6-10 fuel **** Continue... ***** That was close, but was it worth it? ****** Receive a low amount of scrap and resources and a random weapon * Put full power to the engines to jump out of the danger zone. * (Advanced Shields) Withstand the flare. (Requires level 8''' Shield) ** You reinforce the forward shields and brace for impact. The massive solar flare sweeps over your ship, but your defenses hold. Not much of the weapons system remains salvageable. You prepare to leave before the next flare hits. *** Receive a '''medium amount of scrap and resources * (Advanced Engines) Try to fetch the weapon with a high velocity pass-by maneuver. (Requires level 8''' Engine) ** You swoop past the derelict ship and pick up the cargo. Your top of the line impulse engines are barely able to get your ship out of the danger zone before the whole ship is consumed. That was close. *** Receive a '''low amount of scrap and resources and a random weapon * (Advanced Piloting) Perform a short range jump to get to the equipment. [ Fuel. -1 ] (Requires level 3''' Piloting) ** Your advanced piloting system and your experienced pilot allow you to jump right on top of the derelict ship and pick up the cargo. The maneuver gave you enough time to get your ship out of the danger zone before the solar flare hits. Your First Mate comments, "Well done, Captain." *** Receive a '''low amount of scrap and resources and a random weapon Category:Events Category:Hazard Sector Events